


Under the Mistletoe

by breejah



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mistletoe, Rimming, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breejah/pseuds/breejah
Summary: Trevor's got a secret, ahugeone, and it might be ruined if he's forced to kiss Alucard when they try and swindle the tavern owner for free rooms during Yule.Rated E for explicit sex scenes.
Relationships: Trevor Belmont | Alucard/Trevor Belmont | Alucard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic brought about by a photo prompt I spotted on twitter, found [here](https://twitter.com/sstarkm/status/1208132848332558336). 
> 
> I wanted to write a Christmas/Yule-themed story while I had some time on my hands and this image gave me ideas. I also hadn't dabbled in the Castlevania fandom in a while. Enjoy!

“There is no way in hell I’m kissing _him,”_ Trevor hissed, glaring daggers at Sypha as Alucard stood beside her, narrowing his golden eyes slightly. “It’s bad enough I’m wearing _this,_ for Christ’s sake, and now they want me to lay one on the dhampir? Fuck no.”

Sypha glared back, ignoring Alucard’s brief growl as his words hit home, but Trevor ignored him in favor of the woman standing next to him. He was festooned in an obnoxious red wool jacket lined in itchy white fleece. If that wasn’t bad enough, the tavern owner had even dragged out a matching hat that made Trevor’s fingers tremble with the urge to rip it off his head and stomp it into oblivion. 

“Yeah, well, you two idiots cost us our last gig, remember?” She hissed right back, throwing as much anger into her words as he had just done, switching her gaze briefly to Alucard, who was bedecked in something almost as offsetting as what he was wearing - a green vest with garish Yuletide decor embroidered across the front - making the dhampir stiffen in offense before swinging her ocean eyes back towards him. “This is their asking price for free board and room, so if they ask you to kiss under the mistletoe that _you_ stepped under, then I suggest you do it, unless you _prefer_ sleeping outside tonight with no dinner?”

The icy storm that buffered against the tavern’s doors answered for him - _not really._

He glanced over at Alucard, expecting more of an objection out of him than a simple growl and the narrowing of his golden eyes. He _looked_ miffed, but so far hadn’t objected. _Why the hell not?_ His thoughts churned, deepening his glare the longer he looked over the mostly unmoved dhampir. _Doesn’t he think this is the dumbest thing ever?_

“You’re seriously just going to let this happen?” He whispered harshly, ignoring Sypha’s grumble of annoyance and continued death glare that bored into the side of his skull. When Alucard finally raised his eyes to meet his own, Trevor forced himself to appear furious. What he _really_ felt was _flustered_ \- because the moment Sypha mentioned the tavern owner wanted Alucard and Trevor to play into the local custom of kissing the person next to them when stepping under a bundle of mistletoe that hung sparsely throughout the tavern, he’d been sporting a semi. It wouldn’t take much for him to quickly embarrass himself with a full-on erection if Alucard went along with the game, so - _not going to happen._

Well, that was until Sypha said dinner, drinks and rooms were off the plate if they disrespected the tavern owner and locals. They were riding on their good faith and failing to play along might just tarnish that. 

Still, he didn’t want to do this - _really_ didn’t want to do this, in case the dhampir caught onto his little secret. They’d been on the road for weeks and he wasn’t blind, the dhampir was _gorgeous._ He hated his response to the blonde-haired immortal and it had little to do with him being a man and _everything_ to do with the fact that his entire collective lineage would be turning over in their graves if they knew half the things that Trevor thought of when it came to him and the son of Dracula in a locked room. So far, he’d seen the man asleep, shirtless as he washed in the river, grim-set in the middle of battle against monsters and his own kind and, well, there wasn’t a _single_ moment during any of those things that Trevor hadn’t felt the growing tug of his infatuation with the dhampir. More often than not, he had to force himself not to stare, because he was attracted to the dhampir and rather than his interest waning the more he got to know the stoic male, it had only increased.

In fact, for the past few weeks, he’d taken to first watch at camp sites just to ‘relieve the pressure,’ so to speak - something that mortified him but he'd been unable to stop. It was either that or let the entire camp in on his little secret. So, as it stood, there was no way in hell he could kiss the dhampir and _not_ let on that he wanted to bone the shit out of the male.

 _Yeah, pretty sure fucking the enemy isn’t supposed to be on the menu in our family creed to rid the world of blood sucking, evil vampires and their offspring,_ he thought morosely as he stared and waited for Alucard to respond.

In the end, though - because that was the kind of luck he perpetually had - Alucard merely shrugged and glanced between Sypha, the tavern occupants that were staring and waiting, and then Trevor himself before lightly rolling his eyes. “It’s just one litte kiss, Belmont. Man up, would you?” 

Trevor went rigid, as did other things. _Fuck._ Grimacing, he turned back to Sypha to see if there was _any other way_ they could save their room and board, when Alucard growled and gripped his shoulder, spinning him around to face him.

“ _For fuck’s sake_ , Belmont, just shut up and sit still. I’ll even do the work,” Alucard hissed softly, then leaned forward, taking his mouth with his own. Trevor briefly heard a cheer from the tavern’s occupants combined with Sypha’s sigh of relief, and a few words of which rooms the tavern owner had spare, but it all faded away when Trevor sunk into the kiss and realized Alucard hadn’t pulled back.

Oh no, this wasn’t a normal kiss - it was a _kiss._ The instant his lips touched Alucard's, his knees had turned to jelly, and he had to reach forward and grip the man before he lost his footing. Expecting the kiss to end, he was stunned to feel it continue on. He embarrassingly tucked tighter against Alucard’s front, feeling his cock rise as the dhampir’s lips and tongue nibbled and sucked along his own, forcing Trevor’s mouth open. When Alucard’s tongue swept inside Trevor’s mouth, he couldn’t stifle the faint groan that slid out of his throat. It was too faint for the others to hear, but he knew Alucard would have, even though the dhampir didn't let on he had, he just kept _kissing_ him. Instantly, he stiffened and tried to pull back, but Alucard’s free hand clamped down on his lower back and held him in place.

 _Fuck, fuck,_ **_fuck_ **\-- there was no way Alucard didn’t know how Trevor reacted to this. His dick was a painful spike in his pants, pressing against Alucard’s hip, and he practically trembled as the kiss went on and _on,_ for what seemed like forever.

Finally, Alucard pulled back, staring at Trevor with a hint of amusement in his stoic face, his gold eyes gleaming. “There. That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Trevor panted, staring, knowing he looked a glossy-eyed fool, unable to come up with an adequate response. Licking his lips, he forced himself to simply nod, trying to pull back, feeling Alucard’s fingers dig in tighter for a moment before letting go, just as Sypha ran over again, face flushed with happiness, two keys dangling from her fingers. 

“Two rooms tonight, thanks to your little show! I told you it’d just take some harmless pride shaming and we’d hit it big! I call the first one! I am tired of listening to you two snore,” she grinned, glancing between the two of them and parting off a key to Alucard, since Trevor still hadn’t gained control of his senses, oblivious to his inner turmoil. He hadn’t torn his eyes away from Alucard since the end of that kiss, trying his hardest to decipher past that immobile mask of indifference that Alucard always wore and was even now, after something like _that_. True to form, his face revealed nothing but he continued to hold Trevor’s gaze, not breaking it even when Sypha returned, merely taking the key delicately from the Speaker before she kissed both their cheeks, patting their shoulders and motioning to an area where the tavern owner would serve their food, darting off to no doubt dig in. Trevor said nothing, just staring, his mind a million miles away, only faintly registering Sypha’s news the longer he watched the dhampir standing next to him. That kiss had been anything but platonic, but still, the longer he stared, the more unsure he became that Alucard had either realized his attraction - or even worse - cared about it at all. Maybe he wasn't into Trevor or sex in general; wouldn't that be his luck?

 _Did he know? Christ, did he feel my_ ** _dick?_** Trevor waited for the dhampir to say something - _anything -_ but instead Alucard simply continued to hold his gaze, not even a teasing glint entering the male’s eyes other than that brief moment when he'd pulled away from the kiss. 

Unable to stand the tension, he forced his eyes away, grinning faintly in embarrassment - hoping Alucard took it as him being flustered for making such a big fuss over what should have been a simple, amusing kiss. “Well, you heard the woman, dinner’s served,” hooking a thumb over his shoulder, in the direction Sypha went, he forced himself past his discomfort, putting everything he had into appearing unphased by that monumentally amazing kiss. “I’m just going to clear my head a minute, if you don’t mind. It's stuffy as hell in this ugly ass coat.” Again, Alucard said nothing, just stared at him in that unnervingly calm manner. Trevor cleared his throat, tugging on the uncomfortable coat he was still wearing, then plowed ahead, feeling less and less like he was doing a good job of hiding the effect it had on him, but he was in too deep to stop now. “Thanks for - uh - taking the initiative and getting that over with. I’ll just be a minute.”

Not waiting for a reply, Trevor turned, dragging his gaze away from the male’s all-seeing golden eyes and darted towards the singular hallway that led to the rooms they’d be sleeping in, along with a small mudroom where occupants were able to store their travel items while they rested overnight. Sweeping his eyes around the room, relieved it was completely vacant and he was alone, he slumped onto a bench and tugged the silly hat off his head, running a hand through his hair - allowing himself a momentary emotional crisis before he rejoined the others.

 _This is getting out of bloody hand,_ he chastised himself, making a face at how worked up he was at a mere kiss. He was still hard, his dick throbbing like a sore tooth between his legs, missing the contact of the dhampir’s hard muscular body, even when it had been several minutes since he’d untangled himself from Alucard’s kiss. Reaching down to adjust himself, groaning faintly under his breath as his fingers brushed against his stiff length straining behind his trousers, he tried to make himself presentable, but all he managed to do was make his cock flare more. He’d spent too long wanting the dhampir and now, at the worst possible time, his dick refused to settle. _I need to find someone to bed before we head out in the morning. Maybe a tavern wench? Or a stable hand? At this point, my dick won’t care and I_ **_can’t_ ** _take this on the bloody road._

“Trevor.”

Trevor blinked, looking up, horrified to see Alucard standing there, a plate draped with a cloth in one hand, the key to the room they were to sleep in in the other - _Fuck, Sypha wanted her own, didn’t she? So it’s_ **_our_ ** _room -_ just as he was pawing at his erection. Alucard’s eyes lowered slowly over Trevor’s form, blatantly pausing at where Trevor’s hand was - making Trevor turn red and itch to snatch his hand away, but he didn’t, since he figured that would make him look even more guilty and it would then be blissfully obvious what he’d been doing - then tilted his head to the side, indicating Trevor should follow him. “Time for sleep. Sypha started without us and they were eager to shut down the kitchens, so I had them make you a plate. Come, you can eat it in the room.”

Trevor wasn’t sure whether to be horribly disappointed or relieved. Again, Alucard had noted Trevor’s little _predicament -_ and again, hadn’t addressed it, choosing instead to ignore that it had happened at all. What did that _mean,_ exactly? Keeping his mouth shut and following Alucard’s lead, he stood and followed the dhampir down the hall and into the shadowed room they were sharing, lit only by a few candlesticks across the mantle above a banked fireplace.

“Erm, thanks for grabbing me some food,” Trevor murmured, shrugging out of the obscenity he’d been wearing, dropping his weapons along with it. His eyes took in the room and the two cots. Steering himself towards the nearest, he leaned down, ignoring his dick still pressed against his trousers, and began to tug off his boots. He was so nervous, he wasn’t even sure he could eat. “I’ll pick at it in the morning,” he continued, noting again Alucard said nothing, but too anxious to meet his gaze. Instead, it drifted to the door. Could he leave and look for someone willing, even if it looked conspicuous?

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his thigh, making him whip his head around, realizing Alucard was kneeling beside the cot he’d lowered himself onto. The plate was on the other side of the room, set aside by the eerily quiet dhampir, and instead the beautiful marbled statue of a male specimen was staring at him like he didn’t know what to make of Trevor’s nerves.

Licking his lips, feeling his dick throb insistently again, he opened his mouth to make an excuse to leave - because he _had_ to fuck someone before he tried sleeping in the same room as the dhampir - Alucard shocked him by leaning forward, taking his mouth in another possessive kiss, even as his palm slid forward, covering Trevor’s clothed cock. It twitched at the blatant touch.

“ _Oh fuck,”_ Trevor hissed, his body exploding with primordial lust, so swiftly his entire body quaked against Alucard’s hand and mouth. Not waiting for permission, Trevor reached up blindly, ripping at the stupid vest against Alucard’s chest.

The dhampir chuckled, deepening the kiss to the point Trevor could feel the hint of fangs against his tongue along with the metallic taste of blood, but before too long Alucard was blessedly naked against him from the waist up. Moments later, so was he.

The dhampir’s skin was an odd thing - warm, but not hot, and hard to the touch, but thrumming with life, the dhampir’s pulse points throbbing against Trevor’s curious fingers in a fashion similar to how his own cock felt, raging and hard and sensitive and filled with need, just at a slower, steadier pace. Alucard groaned when Trevor flicked his fingers against the small pale discs of his nipples, making Trevor shudder and spread his legs, allowing the dhampir to loosen his belt and slide his trousers off his legs and tug his body closer to his own. His cock sprang free of its confinement, slapping against his belly, red and leaking heavily against his abs, the moment his pants were shucked off and tossed in a corner of the room. Alucard lowered his gaze, staring openly, and for the first time that night, Trevor wasn't embarrassed, seeing the barely restrained lust in Alucard's eyes.

“Gorgeous,” Alucard whispered, pulling back to inspect his fill of Trevor's body, reaching out and and covering Trevor’s cock with his fingers. Trevor grunted, then groaned loudly when the dhampir loosely fisted his cock, teasing the underside of the tip with the pad of his left thumb. He leaked more, feeling moisture collect against the dhampir's thumb, watching Alucard grin ferally. “Can I fuck you, Belmont?”

Nodding rapidly - because this was too good to be true and at any moment he’d either wake up or realize he was hallucinating - he leaned forward, snagging Alucard’s mouth again. _Fuck yeah, pound me as much as you want, you’ve_ ** _no idea_** _how long I’ve wanted you inside me._

“Lean back,” Alucard whispered, standing up to slide his own boots and trousers off. Trevor did as he asked, keeping his legs spread, baring himself to the dhampir even as he stared while undressing. It seemed the dhampir couldn't get his fill of Trevor's body and he flushed with pleasure at the idea, even as his own eyes swept down, avidly curious to explore the dhampir's nakedness. Alucard was large, pale, and throbbing, hanging heavily between muscled thighs, a flat chisled stomach, and a small tight sac of smooth marble-like skin. His body didn’t flush as easily as Trevor’s did, but he could tell the dhampir was as aroused as he was in his own way, the tip as glistening with precum as his own. 

Alucard hissed faintly when his eyes found Trevor's hole, dragging his tongue against his lower lip as his eyes feasted on how Trevor presented himself, then sank down so fast he was a mere blur to Trevor’s eyes, before flattening his tongue against his entrance. Trevor barked out a groan of surprise, his head falling back, forgetting how many nerve endings were centered there. He’d fucked men in the past, but it had been years since someone had been inside him, usually preferring to do the thrusting, but tonight - hell, as long as this wild moment lasted - he wanted the dhampir in charge. His tongue felt _amazing._

“You like that?” Alucard murmured, licking and sucking, stiffening his tongue and driving it inside the tip of Trevor’s hole before slicking two fingers with spit and sliding them inside him, loosening him for what was to come.

“Y-Yeah,” Trevor groaned, trembling wildly, reaching down to pinch the base of his cock. He was already on edge, too excited this was finally happening, and didn’t want things to end before they’d even started. “Too much,” he huffed out a laugh that ended on a groan when Alucard grinned and licked his balls, then sucked on the tip of his cock. “Fuck, stop, or I’m going to spurt before you’re even inside me.”

“Can’t have that, can we?” Alucard murmured teasingly before backing away, scissoring his fingers inside him and spitting on his free hand, wetting his cock. “You ready, then? Want my cock in your ass?”

“Been ready, for _months_ ,” Trevor confessed, looking up and catching Alucard’s eyes. The dhampir’s nostrils flared and he quickly pulled his fingers from Trevor’s hole, lining up his cock against his entrance.

“About damn time you let me in on your little secret, then, Belmont. I’d have fucked you months ago had I known,” Alucard growled, then thrust deep.

The feeling was exquisite, the burn almost painful but then bleeding into a pleasure so profound he knew he wouldn’t last more than a few thrusts. “Oh my _ffffuuucckkkk,”_ he panted, groaning loudly, falling back against the covers even as Alucard began a fast, rough pace - exactly what Trevor would have asked for if he’d been able to form words. “ _Close,_ ” he managed to choke out, holding on for dear life, even as his cock burned with the need to orgasm and his balls drew tight.

“Paint my chest, Belmont,” Alucard hissed, drawing down to grind his cock between them, still thrusting fast and hard. Trevor felt his fangs trace his neck, then plunge against flesh, a stinging sharp pain accompanying the pleasure-burn sensation of the dhampir’s cock pounding inside him, rubbing briskly with each downward thrust against his prostate - and he was lost, shouting and coming, leaving large wet streaks of semen smeared across both their chests.

Alucard shuddered, slowing, grinding _deep_ as he continued to feed, then Trevor could feel the pulses of the dhampir’s climax, along with a plume of warmth inside himself and the rigid locking of the male’s muscles. Unable to stand that Alucard followed him so quickly, he felt a tell-tale ripple of excitement flood through his system again, his cock weakly spurting a few more times from where it was wedged between them.

Eventually, he came back down to earth when Alucard pulled back and gently tugged his cock free. Trevor couldn’t do anything but lay there, eyes half-closed, a sated sensation sinking deep into his bones to the point he felt like he could melt into the floor. He blinked when he felt Alucard’s hands brushing over his body - he was cleaning him up and then sliding into bed with him.

“Why now?” He managed to mutter, his words garbled from impending sleep and the aftermath of rough sex. _Not that I'm complaining,_ he thought, _and when can we do that again? Please tell me this will be an ongoing thing._

“I was tired of waiting,” Alucard replied, pressing a kiss to his temple. “Sleep. We’ll talk in the morning.”

Trevor was already drifting by the time Alucard’s response registered, but the dhampir's response had a small smile pulling at his lip before he finally fell asleep. 


End file.
